


The Fall is Worth the Flight

by CapyWritesShit



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, a lot of them are about falling, an unhealthy amount of metaphors, i guess, june has no idea what to make of these two hot people flirting with her, june is too in love for this shit, nothin explicit, she mentions getting drunk and doing it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapyWritesShit/pseuds/CapyWritesShit
Summary: It’s pressure against her hip, the familiar weight of Nora’s hand as they doze off, falling falling falling for what seems like infinity. It’s a lipstick stain against her cheek, a sheepish smile and personal boundaries being crossed and a wet towel swiping across her skin as gently as possible, looking into Pez’s eyes and falling falling falling far too long for her liking.





	The Fall is Worth the Flight

**Author's Note:**

> there are a total of like three pez/june/nora fics out there so here i am, indulging myself in the worst way possible

It shows itself in the little things, the small comforts and day-to-day activities that simply warm her heart yet throw her so hard to the ground it’s shattering. It’s Nora intertwining their fingers as she goes over a speech for her mother a fifth time in the past hour, a calloused thumb rubbing over the back of her hand in such a calming way, it’s Pez texting her goodnight every night at approximately 8:30, often paired with a dumb picture of him on his travels. It’s pressure against her hip, the familiar weight of Nora’s hand as they doze off, _falling falling falling_ for what seems like infinity. It’s a lipstick stain against her cheek, a sheepish smile and personal boundaries being crossed and a wet towel swiping across her skin as gently as possible, looking into Pez’s eyes and _falling falling falling_ far too long for her liking.

June never expected anything to come of it; she and Nora had been dancing around each other for years, nights spent together with nothing to show for it other than a lonesome touch and breath against the back of her neck. She thought it was some sort of waiting game, one she was sure to lose, knowing that Nora wasn’t with her like that. And yet, she let herself go flying and suddenly she couldn’t see the ground anymore.

She thought it was all in her head; Pez was rarely in the country, but when he was it was poetry against her hair, colors stained on her face, longing stares that led to…nothing. That’s all it was, the flicker of what could be but never will, an international treasure sneaking behind her defenses and pushing and pulling until she was letting herself be consumed by him. It was a poor decision from the start, but what more could she do than let him swallow her whole and bring down every barrier she put up.

She would forever be grateful her relationships weren’t broadcast around the world, like her baby brother’s was, but all that did was give her time, time she would spend contemplating whether the ghost of lips upon her neck and lingering gazes on her face meant something real, anything at all. June would spend countless hours thinking of Nora, finally closing the distance between them, bringing her into her arms and waltzing together instead of just a few feet away. June would spend every waking moment thinking of Pez, giving his spoken love letters meaning, putting an end to her meticulous deconstruction of his words. It would tear her apart from the inside out, because this wasn’t just some random girl she met at the subway station, it wasn’t just some random guy sitting beside her at a briefing. It was Nora and Pez and that makes it so, so much worse, so much more lovely than it ever would’ve been with some random person.

June sighs and lets herself sink into the comfort of Nora’s arms, strong and petite around her waist. She lets herself doze off to the sound of Pez’s even breath, methodical even in unconsciousness. And June thinks, it might’ve been a single, drunken night, but at least it was something real, not something fabricated from soft touches and heated gazes. At least, when she awakens, it’s to Pez’s drowsy smile, to Nora’s forehead pressed against her back, to warmth that threatens to burn her from the inside out.

Suddenly, the touching is more frequent, wandering eyes no longer hide themselves behind hair, words are no longer thrown into flowery metaphors and useless fluff that could mean everything and nothing all at once. Suddenly, June is being held by Nora every night, their legs tangled together and hair tickling at each other’s faces. Suddenly, June is being greeted by a kiss on the lips every time Pez comes to DC, visits more frequent and bright smiles blinding her. Suddenly, everything has changed and June is still unsure whether it’s for the best or worst.

She won’t deny the butterflies that rocket around her ribcage when Nora leans in and kisses her, she won’t deny the fire that blooms in her lungs when Pez put his arm around her waist and calls her _love_. June knows the feeling of riding on an emotional high; this isn’t that. This is permanent, the ache in her heart consuming her whole and sucking her into the eternal orbit of Pez and Nora and kissing and nights spent learning each other underneath white linen and days spent laughing and hoping and whispering sweet nothings because _goddammit_ June has fallen so hard she knows that when she finally meets the ground, there’ll be nothing more left of her than maybe a stain against the pavement.

But Nora always catches her, and Pez always holds her up, and together they keep her from landing violently like she had been prepared to.

June likes it better like this. And Maybe she’s still unsure where this will go, maybe she’s so unsure of anything and everything that she lets it bleed into her time with Nora and Pez, maybe she just needs some sleep. She’s not sure she’ll ever know exactly how to feel about it, but all she knows right now is the warmth in her chest and the fingers in her hair, gently caressing her face, mapping out the lines and crevices of her own fingers, and she is content to led this take her where it will.

The fall is worth the feeling of the wind in her hair, and June can think of nothing better than being with them right here, right now, for as long as they’ll take her.


End file.
